


Dread

by dammit_solas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan wakes up in the middle of the night to find Solas is having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be writing fun smutty things but apparently that’s not happening today, so have an angsty drabble instead.
> 
> For your Solavellan song needs, [my inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EO3Bex07dNw).  
> Also on [Tumblr](http://dammit--solas.tumblr.com/post/131837006244/dread).

She woke up to find Solas lying on his side, looking at her with eyes that gleamed in the near darkness. A small smile curled her mouth as she blinked to chase away the heaviness of her eyelids.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" When he did not answer, she frowned, rubbing her eyes with cool fingertips. "Vhenan?"

She propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at him, her frown deepening as she took in the tightness of his lips and the pinch in his brow.

"What's wrong?"

Solas let out a weighted breath, and the sadness in his eyes washed over her, tying her stomach into knots. For a long moment, she stared at him, his unspoken words hanging in the air between them, inscrutable and heavy. She drew in a tremulous breath.

He closed his eyes, bowing his head until his chin touched his chest. With growing dread, she noticed that he was shaking slightly. She reached out to him, pressing her palm to his cheek briefly, and swallowed hard when she felt the dampness of his skin. She scooted closer, resting her hand against the back of his head.

Solas wrapped his arm around her waist, clutching the back of her shirt as he pressed his forehead against her chest.

"I'm here, Solas," she whispered, her eyes prickling, pressing her lips against the crown of his head. "You’re not alone."

There was more she wanted to say, empty reassurances that everything would be alright, that he didn't need to be afraid, but even as she thought of them she knew she would never speak them out loud. Whatever the cause of his sadness was, it would not be chased away by idle words.

" _Juame mar shalasha, ma vhenan,_ " she thought to herself instead, a fierce determination blooming in her chest as she held him, " _la ane emma._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma = I shall be your armor, as you are mine
> 
> The phrase is lifted from the [Dalish marriage vows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/8051220) by the wonderful [fenxshiral](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/) (Project Elvhen).


End file.
